Cristales Fragmentarios
by patroclo
Summary: Las puertas se cerraron, y tras de sí nada volvió a ser lo mismo. La vida de los digi-elegidos tras los digimons, en 5 Drabbles. Intercambio navideño para el foro "Proyecto 1-8".
1. I Como una Utopía

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece por los momentos. Este escrito es meramente con fines recreativos, y los derechos respectivos recaen en sus propietarios Toei Company y Bandai.

 **Buenos días y felices navidades a todos. Este fic es un regalo de navidad para AlenDarkStar, por el intercambio navideño del foro "Proyecto 1-8". La propuesta decía "Un fic que trate sobre lo que paso desde que las puertas al digimundo se cerraron y el epílogo de Adventure 2." Así que te traigo esta pequeña colección de Drabbles, 5 en total, donde trato diversos tópicos de los diferentes elegidos entre el momento en que las puertas al digimundo se cerraron (según el canon de tri algo así como 2 años después del final de 02) y el epilogo del año 2027. En este universo no existe tri, y tampoco hay un orden o una simetría específica, así que puedes esperar diferentes espacios de tiempo entre cada Drabble.**

 **Pienso publicar uno cada día, empezando hoy, 25 para culminar el 29 de diciembre. Apegándome a la definición formal de Drabble de la Birmingham University SF Society, todos serán escritos entre 100 y 500 palabras, con una estructura auto conclusiva.**

 **Espero te guste ^^ y gracias por sacarme del retiro.**

* * *

 **Como una Utopía**  
 **ユートピアとして**

 **.**

Parpadeó dos veces tras desplomarse de rodillas sobre el suelo… con la respiración entrecortada.

Las palabras de su amigo lo habían atravesado como puñales, sin misericordia alguna. Y mientras estiraba su mano hacia esa fría y ahora inerte pantalla, solo podía pensar en las consecuencias de esas palabras, ya que lo que era, en ese punto de su vida, lo era en buena medida debido a lo que acababa de perder. Y el vacío se apodero de él, hasta asfixiarlo.

El pelirrojo, sentado en la silla del escritorio unos dos metros a su derecha se limitó a peinarse el alborotado cabello con las yemas de sus dedos. No se encontraba menos afligido, y sin embargo todo lo que quería decirle en aquel momento a su amigo era que no lo decía en serio… "Lo siento, solo era una broma."

Pero no lo era. Koushiro Izumi rara vez bromeaba, o al menos eso le reprochaban sus amigos, pero de ninguna forma lo haría con algo como aquello, con alguien como Tai.

—Dime ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —inquirió el castaño con la mirada aun perdida.

—Se cerró, Tai. —afirmó con la fría obviedad del científico.

El mayor volteó exasperado. —No me refiero a eso.

—Lo sé. —respondió alicaído— No tengo idea.

—¿Y cuándo volverá a abrirse?

—Tampoco lo se… pero al juzgar por como desapareció la totalidad del algoritmo que abría la puerta, quizás nunca.

El antiguo elegido del valor acabó de sentarse en el suelo de la habitación, apoyando la frente sobre sus rodillas. —Así que es todo. No tengo idea como voy a decirle esto a Kari, o a Sora. Matt enloquecerá también.

—Ellos entenderán Tai, es duro para todos.

—Agumon… me pregunto si estará bien allá solo.

Izzy sonrió melancólico. —Los digimons estarán bien, después de todo es su hogar, y no estarán solos.

—Aun así ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos ante la pregunta de su amigo. No pudo responder esta vez. Después de todo sabía que una parte de cada uno de ellos yacía también atrapada en ese improbable mundo. Lo que eran había desaparecido, de alguna forma. Como una utopía.

* * *

 **El siguiente se titula** _ **Des Tod des Kaisers**_ _ **(La muerte del Emperador).**_ **Hasta mañana ¡Saludos!**


	2. II Des Tod des Kaisers

**Buenos días, dejo el segundo de los 5 Drabbles que componen este fic. Este esta dedicado a los chicos de 02, y se titula La muerte del Emperador. Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Des Tod des Kaisers**  
 **カイザーの死**

.

Al detenerse frente al frio pináculo de granito le entró una repentina sensación de agobio. El ocaso ya incendiaba el cielo, y el atestado recinto, con sus cientos de lapidas rectangulares cubriendo las colinas cercanas le recordó de forma lúgubre al horizonte de la ciudad de Tokio. No pudo evitar pensar que la cuidad que él habitaba y en la que se hallaba inmerso no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

—Hermano, tiempo sin vernos. —susurró en voz baja con respeto— El próximo año iré a la universidad. Fui aceptado con honores en la Escuela de Psiquiatría y quería que fueras de los primeros en saberlo.

—Ken. —exclamó la chica de cabellos violeta tras de él, tomando con dulzura su mano— ¡Tu hermano estaría orgulloso de ti!

A sus diecisiete años, y a pesar de no ser el niño prodigio que una vez maravilló a su instituto, Ken Ichijouji había sido de los mejores estudiantes de su promoción, y uno de los más jóvenes en ser aceptados en la Escuela de Psiquiatría de la Universidad de Tokio.

—¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Ya llegue!

—¡Davis, idiota! Se respetuoso. —lo increpó Yolei tan pronto llegó corriendo hasta el lugar donde se encontraban. El atlético jugador de football la miró confundido.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Osamu, no fue mi intención ser maleducado —dijo avergonzado, haciendo una reverencia frente a la lápida, para desatar la indignación de la chica de lentes y las risas del elegido de la bondad.

—Muchachos, gracias por venir. —dijo sonriendo el pelinegro— Realmente agradezco que me acompañen hoy.

Davis sonrió, apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. —No tienes nada que agradecer Ken.

—Así es. —agregó la chica— Es la primera vez que hablas con alguien respecto a esto.

—Supongo que, de alguna manera, necesitaba dejar algunas cosas atrás. —explicó con seguridad— Desde hace mucho estuve solo, pero es agradable poder contar con mis amigos.

El antiguo emperador digimon se giró hacia la lápida de su hermano, y asintiendo para sí mismo, sacó del bolsillo su viejo digivice y lo colocó sobre el granito.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme por tomar tu digivice, hermano. —afirmó sonriendo— Debo agradecerte, ya que debido a él encontré un lugar verdadero en el mundo, y muchos amigos.

—Pero Ken… —Yolei parecía insegura.

—Aun si nunca volviera a verlo, wormon siempre será mi amigo, y si las puertas volvieran a abrirse, estoy seguro que con digivice o sin él, buscaría la manera de encontrarlo. Pero ya no necesito el dispositivo, porque ya no estoy solo.

—Entonces ¿qué les parece si vamos por un helado?

Ken asintió sonriendo a la propuesta de Davis, mientras los tres dejaban atrás el lugar donde descansaba Osamu. Yolei envolvió su brazo, y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio. —Claro que no estás solo Ken, y nunca más lo estarás.

* * *

 **El próximo se titula simplemente** _ **Haru**_ _ **(Primavera).**_ **Hasta mañana. Espero les haya gustado ¡Saludos!**


	3. III Haru

**Buenas noches, me disculpo por el retraso O.o no calcule bien el ajetreo de estas fechas. Dejo el tercer Drabble de la colección. Para las chicas, se titula Haru (Primavera). Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Haru**  
 **春**

.

Al entrar a la habitación, tras despojarse como pudo de los incomodos tacones de punta fina que tan bien la hacían lucir y aflojar el moño de su cabellera, Mimi se desplomó sobre el diván, haciendo un rápido chequeo de su agenda electrónica.

 _Agosto 11 – Selección de canapés._

 _Agosto 12 – Ensayo._

 _Agosto 14 – Recepción de familiares y amigos._

 _Agosto 16 – **Matrimonio**._

La castaña volvió a denotar el último punto de la programación, ahogando un suspiro sordo. No era justo que a sus 25 años el mundo pareciera colapsar sobre ella. Esta debía ser, después de todo, la semana más excitante de su corta y ajetreada vida.

Intentó cerrar los ojos por unos instantes, pero el sonido seco del golpeteo contra la puerta se encargó de evitarlo.

—¡Adelante!

—Mimi, supimos lo del pastel. Pensamos que quizás querías algo de compañía. —dijo Sora abriéndose paso junto con la menor de los Yagami entre cajas de cartón y tarjetas de muestra sobre el suelo— ¡Por dios! Luces terrible.

—Chicas ¿Por qué me estoy casando?

—Mmm… ¿Porque soñaste con ese momento desde que éramos niñas? —se atrevió a responder la pelirroja.

—¿Masoquismo? —Agrego Kari.

La elegida de la pureza sonrió ante los comentarios de sus amigas, mientras sin levantarse se las arreglaba para tomar una compresa fría y colocársela sobre los ojos. —Quizás es un poco de ambas. Aun así, no me siento como una princesa en estos momentos.

—Tranquila, te sentirás como una princesa cuando llegue el día. —afirmó Kari con seguridad— Pero hasta entonces, es el infierno de los preparativos.

Sora se sentó a su lado, apartando algunos cojines. —Diría que quizás te excediste un poco con los preparativos, pero si no lo hicieras, no serias Mimi.

—No es eso, es que necesito que todo sea perfecto. —dijo completamente agotada— Para ti será más fácil Sora, después de todo sabes con quien te vas a casar desde… siempre. La boda solo será un formalismo.

—Piensa que solo faltan 6 días, y podrás verlo en smoking. —exclamó Kari desde la cocina, llevando tres Margaritas hasta sus amigas— Siempre pensé que debe verse lindo en smoking.

La futura novia tomó un sorbo del coctel, y recuperó la compostura. —A estas alturas chicas, no lo sé. No sé si está bien casarse en una semana y aun tener dudas al respecto.

—Aun puedes cancelarla ¿Correcto? —soltó Sora con desparpajo. A Mimi se le iluminó la mirada.

—¿Debería hacerlo?

—¡Por supuesto! —la animó Kari sin dudarlo.

—Está decidido entonces. La boda se cancela. —sentenció tras acabar su Margarita, colocando la copa con énfasis sobre la pequeña mesa del salón— Pero les avisaré a todos mañana. Ya estoy muy cansada.

Mimi apartó otro par de cojines de en medio, y tras estirarse se acostó sobre el diván. —Buenas noches chicas.

Sora hizo entonces un ademan a Kari para salir del departamento, a lo que la menor asintió con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja salió con su amiga, entrecerrando la puerta. —Descansa Mimi, que mañana debemos ir a elegir los canapés. Aún queda una larga semana.

* * *

 **El próximo se titula Memories** _ **(Recuerdos).**_ **Hasta mañana. Espero les haya gustado ¡Saludos!**


	4. IV Memories

**Saludos ^^ aprovecho para dejar el penúltimo Drabble de esta colección, que debió estar para hace tres meses… Se titula Memories (Recuerdos) uno familiar. Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Memories**  
 **思い出**

.

Takeru se estiró cuanto pudo. Arremolinando con la yema de los dedos su rubia cabellera, heredada por línea materna. Observó entre la multitud de aquel centro comercial buscando a otro espécimen de cabellera rubia, otro _gaijin_ , como tantas veces fue llamado en su infancia, a pesar de ser tan japonés como el mismo Naruhito(1). Al no encontrarla flotando entre ese mar de negras y "japonesas" cabelleras, se resignó a sonreírle al siguiente en la fila.

— ¡Hola amiguito! ¿Quieres que te lo firme?

El pequeño niño de lentes asintió con timidez. No tenía más de ocho o nueve años, y eso le trajo una agradable sensación de nostalgia. Estaba ante las mismas puertas que él, a una edad similar.

— ¿Es cierto que tu estuviste en el libro? Escuché que el protagonista es rubio.

La curiosidad con la que el pequeño preguntaba se le hizo enternecedora. —Así es. En una época en la que unas criaturas llamadas digimons visitaron nuestro mundo. —asintió sonriendo— Es la historia de mis amigos y la mía, cuando tenía más o menos tu edad.

— ¡Que increíble! —exclamó entusiasmado, paseando sus dedos ansiosos entre las páginas del recién adquirido ejemplar. —Alguien de mi edad puede tener aventuras como esa…

—Solo si tienes amigos que estén contigo en los momentos difíciles, supongo

El pequeño parpadeó un par de veces, mirándolo con interés. — ¿Y no te dio miedo?

—Claro que si ¡Muchísimo! —afirmó sorprendido— Pero todos me ayudaron a superarlo.

—Y tú ayudaste a todos a superar los suyos ¿O te olvidaste? —dijo una voz a su espalda. Al fin el _gaijin_ que había estado esperando hacia su entrada.

—Hermano… —soltó con el disimulado entusiasmo propio de los adultos, que el niño en el libro hubiese sido incapaz de contener. –Pensé que no vendrías.

El mayor, con aspecto desgarbado hizo un ademán de poca importancia. —No seas idiota. —exclamó fingiendo molestia— Cancelé una reunión importante para venir. Cuando Kari me dijo que por fin saldría a la venta todos en el JAXA pensaron que finalmente me habían asignado una misión.

—En ese caso ¡Toma! Presúmelo con tus compañeros de la Agencia.

Matt tomó el libro como pudo, sosteniendo con orgullo sus casi seiscientas paginas. " _Memorias de un gaijin en el Mundo Digital_." —¿Gaijin? ¿En serio aun recuerdas cuando te molestaban en la escuela con eso como para restregárselos con tu libro?

—No sé de qué hablas hermano. —dijo el menor aparentando perplejidad, mientras se volteaba y firmaba un par de ejemplares más— No soy el _gaijin_ , solo soy el escritor. Digo ¡Mírame! ¡Soy tan japonés como el mismo Naruhito! El único _gaijin_ que veo por acá eres tu ¿Verdad?

A Matt se le cortó la respiración por un instante, y solo pudo recuperarla cuando sus dedos lograron manejarse para abrir el ejemplar que le acababa de arrojar su hermano. El rubio de barba mal afeitada y aspecto desgarbado posó su mirada sobre la primera página, como si de nuevo se encontrara frente a las puertas del digimundo.

* * *

 **(1): Naruhito es el heredero al trono en Japon, hijo mayor del emperador Akihito, quien para la fecha deberia ser emperador.**

 **El ultimo Drabble se titula Le Mal du Pays** _ **.**_ **Se puede traducir como Nostalgia, pero es un poco más complejo que eso. Nos leemos hasta entonces ¡Saludos!**


	5. V Le mal du Pays

**¡Saludos! Dejo el último capitulo un año después de lo que se suponía, para culminar este pequeño y muy íntimo fic. Por mucho tiempo no estuve seguro de como quería cerrarlo, ya que el fic debía ser un trabajo que mostrara la realidad de los elegidos una vez que las puertas al digimundo se cerraron. No quería tergiversar el objetivo, pero tampoco dejarlo vacío de una reflexión final. Espero haber encontrado ese punto medio que al menos a mí me dejo bastante satisfecho. Este capítulo representa los nexos que duran para siempre, y como no podía ser de otra forma, le queda a Hikari, junto con lo que podríamos llamar la auténtica segunda generación de digielegidos. Espero lo disfruten, y les convenza como cierre de esta historia.**

* * *

 **Le mal du pays  
** **望郷**

.

Hikari Yagami observó su desayuno, infestado de calorías por doquier. Desde que su sobrino estaba quedándose con ella, el cambio de la dieta había afectado a todos. El Yakitori Don era una bomba calórica que, sin embargo, lograba que el pequeño Naoki se comiera todo, y eso compensaba el hecho de haber aumentado un par de kilos durante la última semana.

Terminó de colocar la mesa y se desplomó sobre el banco del comedor, agotada. A pesar de que la joven maestra de escuela estaba acostumbrada a tratar con niños pequeños casi a diario, debía aceptar que su pequeño sobrino era, al menos, tan enérgico como su padre.

Quizás debido al olor de aquel pollo agridulce, que le recordaba a los desayunos que Tai y ella acostumbraban a comer de niños, o al ajetreado horizonte de la ciudad de Tokio frente al balcón de su departamento que parecía ser inmutable al tiempo, la chica de 26 años se sintió impregnada de una profunda melancolía. Esa tristeza, sin razón aparente, que la contemplación del pasado despierta en el alma.

Un cercano tintineo metálico absorbió su atención repentinamente, despertando un torbellino de remembranzas en su interior, devolviéndola a un pasado que hacía mucho estaba enterrado y haciéndola dudar de su completa salud mental. La castaña volteó alarmada, y se tranquilizó cuando pudo comprobar que solo era su sobrino. El pequeño niño pelirrojo entró corriendo al comedor, y con una energía que parecía ser inagotable se abrazó de una de sus piernas.

– ¿Qué ocurre Naoki? Ya está lista la comida.

–Te buscan Obasan. –Intentó pronunciar sonriente– Te están buscando.

La antigua elegida de la luz se extrañó de no haber escuchado el timbre, pero absorta en sus recuerdos como estaba, tampoco le dio una gran importancia. Se levantó como pudo del comedor y se dirigió a la puerta del departamento. –Quizás se trata del correo o algún vecino. –Concluyó al no estar esperando visitas.

–Naoki, no hay nadie buscándome ¿Cómo era? –Preguntó extrañada, frente a un pórtico completamente vacío. El chico de 4 años apenas empezaba a hablar con regularidad, y aun le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

–Blanca.

–¿Era blanca?

–Sí. –aclaró inquieto– Ella me dijo que te estaba buscando, Obasan.

Kari pareció confundida. –Pero Naoki, no hay nadie buscándome, mira. –hizo un ademan para enseñarle el pasillo vacío tras la puerta.

–¡No Obasan! No acá. –El pequeño Naoki daba pequeños saltos en medio de su frustración para comunicarse– No te buscan en la puerta, está en la pantalla.

– ¿En la pantalla? ¿Cómo una video llamada o…? –Hikari estaba tratando de descifrar a su sobrino cuando de golpe le sobrevino. Los saltos del niño habían generado el tintineo metálico que había escuchado hacia unos momentos, y al ver qué lograba ese particular sonido quedo petrificada. El pequeño tenía un metálico silbato plateado colgando de su cuello, y en medio del alboroto no lo había notado. Un silbato que no pertenecía a ningún lugar de aquel departamento, y sin embargo era completamente familiar para la castaña.

–Naoki el… el silbato que traes ¿Te lo dio quien me está buscando? –La chica preguntó esto último aterrada, con el aliento entrecortado y su atención enfocada únicamente en aquel sencillo objeto de metal.

Ante la afirmación del pelirrojo de cabello alborotado, el mundo en el que Hikari Yagami creía vivir dio un giro inconmensurable. Con la mirada aun perdida, tomó la mano de su sobrino, y caminó lentamente hacia la habitación. El lugar estaba vacío y oscuro, solo una luz azul, emitida desde la pantalla del ordenador inundaba los contornos. Al principio tuvo dudas, pero otro sonido, mucho más armónico y _digital_ la terminó de convencer.

–Naoki… te voy a contar una historia. –dijo tratando de contener la emoción– Cuando yo tenía tu edad, en Hikarigaoka, tu padre y yo…

.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **El título del capítulo, con una carga simbólica importante, significa el vacío que deja en nosotros la tierra de donde provenimos. Al final pienso que cada uno de los 12 elegidos pertenece tanto a Japón como a ese mundo improbable, y quería reflejar que más allá del paso del tiempo, y los cambios que afecten nuestras vidas, esa llamada a casa de alguna forma nunca se apaga, sea o no posible. Recomiendo leerlo escuchando la pieza homónima de Franz Liszt. Sus reviews son agradecidos ^^ Fue un placer escribir este fic. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
